Harry Potter and the abusive uncle
by hpfangirl7531
Summary: Harry lives with his abusive uncle Vernon and this story tells how his friends convince him to try to stop Vernon Dursley
1. Chapter 1

hHello my friends! This is not going to be a one shot. There are going to be a few chapters. But do you know what makes me update faster and update better chapters? Reviews. They are all appreciated! If you review on mine, then I will I will review on one of yours and I will have your username in the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

…

Harry sat on the couch. He was absentmindedly catching and releasing a golden snitch. He was staring up at the ceiling with a bored expression on his face. He had just had one of the most boring days of his life. The Dursleys had woken him up at 7o'clock in order for him to get ready for 'Dudleys big day'. Dudley was going to perform in his high school talent show. He was going to be holding an eating contest against all of the guys in his gang. So of course, Harry had to make all 100 of them.

He had grudgingly sat up in bed and and stretched. He stood and walked slowly downstairs, dragging his feet. He could hear his aunt fumbling around in the kitchen looking for the hotdogs in the freezer. He had absolutely no idea that he would have to cook all of them, but he did. He was to be found sitting on a chair by the kitchen table with his head in his hands, dozing off until the oven beeped.

After wards, he put all of the hotdogs into containers, and then those containers into plastic bags. They were taken to the school where Harry sat on one of the auditorium chairs watching some of the students set up the stage. It was not very fun. At around 5o'clock in the afternoon, Harry was rather rudely awoken by a man talking into a microphone. Harry had looked around sleepily wondering how he had slept through all of the racket that these people were making. The auditorium was filling up nicely now. He was vaguely aware of how much money the school was making. Then the show began.

Harry slipped further and further down his seat as the show went on. It was actually kind of embarrassing, even though he was only in the audience. The show ranged from freshmen singing Adele to seniors dancing to "Sexy and I know it".

Harry smiled as he remembered Dudley being rolled off of the stage (well, he was walked off, but seeing as he was so fat, he was practically rolled off) after puking on the ground. Though, Harry had to admit that it was kind of impressive that he could eat 51 hotdogs in a matter of 10 minuets. He grinned to himself as he continued to stare at the ceiling. He sighed to himself and stood up. He crossed to the window and was fully prepared to stare out of it until Uncle Vernon came to yell at him about his 'hideous' hair, when he saw something that made him grin even wider than he had all summer.

A large group of red was coming toward his house, with an occasional brown and black mixed into it. He straightened up and lunged for the door. Unfortunately, that was at the same time as Uncle Vernon came down the stairs.

"Boy!" he bellowed. "What do you think that you're doing?!"

"I'm just trying to answer the door!" Harry yelled back.

"What have I said about opening the door to strangers?" Vernon called back

"But I do know the..." Harry cut off mid sentence, realizing that he had just admitted to his friends being at the door.

He watched as his Uncles face turned from red, to purple, and then to a very weird puce.

"I-I- I mean, I think I recognize them from Dudleys school," Harry stuttered.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ANYONE OF- OF YOUR KIND WHILE YOU ARE UNDER THIS ROOF BOY!" Uncle Vernon bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Harry backed up to the door. He was not in any mood to fight with his uncle, and he did not want his friends to have him come out of the house with a black eye or bleeding ears. At this point it seemed rather likely that his ears would bleed seeing as Uncle Vernon has a very loud and carrying voice, even when he whispers.

"SHUT UP! THEY ARE NOT ABNORMAL! THEY ARE JUST MY FRIENDS!" yelled Harry.

Pow.

Then next thing Harry knew he had a black eye and a cut lip. Harry looked at his uncle and told him in a low voice.

"My friends are out there along with Sirius. He won't be happy to see my face like this. If you let me out I will tell them that I did this to myself."

His uncle seemed to think about it. Then he nodded and Harry turned around and opened the door.

Hermione gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry! What happened to your face?" asked Hermione.

"Gosh Hermione, thanks." said Harry jokingly but also sarcastically.

No one else cast a smile. Harry worriedly looked at Sirius and asked, "Can we get out of here?"

Sirius just nodded and turned around. Sirius walked right into the road and didn't look behind him to make sure that Harry Potter was following him. Harry looked at the others in worry and went after Sirius.

After arriving at Sirius's house, Harry walked into the living room and saw his Godfather sitting on the couch.

"How could you do this to me Harry?" asked Sirius.

Harry looked at Sirius in confusion.

"How could you not tell me that your uncle " said Sirius.

"I deserved it Sirius." said Harry. " I was yelling."

Everyone looked shocked.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Harry, that counts as child abuse. You do know that, right?" whispered Hermione.

Harry shook his head.

Hermione continued trying to tell Harry that he was being abused, but Harry had been yelled at by Uncle Vernon that everyone got those kind of punishments if they were as bad as he was.

"Hermione." said Harry.

Hermione stopped her raving. /

Harry just shook his head and turned around. As he did so, he felt Sirius grab his arm. When Harry turned around, he saw Sirius looking in horror at Harry's chest. Harry looked down and saw that his shirt was open. And Sirius saw the scars from his last beating from Vernon.

It was a few scars spelling 'freak'.


End file.
